


Psyche

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: Return to Ikebukuro [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Friendship, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Izaya didn't think she was serious. But maybe this wouldn't be such a bad idea





	Psyche

"I...didn't think you had been serious."

_ [Oh, I was serious. Besides, he's trained, fixed and look, he even likes you!] _

Well, Dogs like just about every human being on the earth. Puppies were no expectation to this fact. Izaya had never been a fan of dogs, they scared him and they needed a pot of attention verses cats who tended to leave people alone unless they wanted something. But, Celty had been slowly warming him up to the idea of getting a puppy or dog that could help him walk around a little bit more. But he didn't think she was serious when she had texted him saying she got him a puppy and was on her way to drop him off to him.

Yet, here he was, sitting on the couch staring at the all black German Shepherd sitting patiently on the ground in front of him. His tongue hanging from his mouth as he panted, tail wagging softly as he started up at Izaya. At least the puppy wasn't jumping up on him and trying to lick his face, nor was he whining or barking for attention. He was, as Celty stated; trained and well behaved. Izaya blinked before patting the cushion next to him, instantly the puppy jumped up onto the couch and laid next to his leg, resting his head on his thigh, tail wagging a little faster now.

Izaya would admit, the puppy was cute. His fur was so soft and he was warm. He didn't seem to want ti even bounce off the walls and he looked like he just wanted lay next to Izaya and relax. Something the red eyed male would easily be okay with. He took a minute before slowly lifting his hand and scratching the puppy's head. He couldnt stop the smile that appeared on his face. "Well, aren't you just a good boy?" He asked, the puppy looking up at him with the biggest set of blue eyes he could muster, this made his heart melt. He wouldn't ever admit to anyone, but he hadn't seen anyone give him a look that was so full of affection and love like this in a very, very, /very/ long time. Probably not since he was a child. "Does he have a name yet?"

_ [No, that's up to you on what you want to name him.] _

Izaya nodded, sliding his hands under the black colored puppy and setting him down completely on his lap as he scratched him behind both his ears. He laughed at the fast wagging tail and the utter look of pure happiness on the animal's face. "Hmm...Psyche. I'm going to name him Psyche." He looked up to Celty who was typing away at her PDA

_ [Psyche, it's a nice name. I like it. I'll fill out the paperwork for his tags, and bring the physical tags to you so you can put them on a collar for him.] _

"Sounds like a plan. Think you can bring me the collar if I tell you the color I want it in and money for it?" He watched as she nodded. He was going to get up and get his wallet from his desk himself, but Psyche jumped off his lap, trotted over to the desk and stood on his hind paws before snatching up his wallet carefully between his jaws and trotting back over to the two adults. Izaya stared, a little amazed that he knew what he was going to get up and get anyway. He could see Celty's shoulders shaking, laughing at his probably noticable shock. "Good boy Psyche. Thank you." He praised the pup and patted his head as he tossed the wallet to the Dullahan.

As it turns out several days later. Psyche was more then just well behaved. He was /smart/, very, very smart. Despite being a puppy, he picked up on tricks and new commands quickly and easily all for the happy exchange of ear scratches and cuddles from Izaya. He was love motivated and Izaya couldn't complain about that. In those days afterwards, Celty had brought over the Fuchsia colored collar and his tags. Eventually, Izaya had even convinced her to go with him to go shopping to buy his pup more supplies.

_ [So...why Fuchsia?] _

Izaya looked up from hooking the said bright pink leash to Psyche's matching collar. He gave the woman a shrug once he finished reading over what she typed out. "Don't know to tell you the truth. It's just...seemed like a good color choice." He smiled when he felt the pup lick his cheek and nuzzle his head against his chest, which earned him a two handed ear scratch. He could hear Celty's fingers dancing over the PDA screen as she typed.

_ [Well, it was a good choice. It looks good on him. Though I wasn't expecting Shinra to buy him the pink bed...] _

At that Izaya laughed, as he nodded, using the table next to him to ease himself up to his feet as he grabbed his walking cane. He wasn't expecting Shinra to do that either. But when he, Celty and Psyche had returned to the apartment after his physical therapy session; Izaya was shocked but pleased to see the Fuchsia colored dog bed with a matching Fuchsia blanket next to his work desk. Next to it was a excited looking Shinra. Izaya was happy with it and so was Psyche. Due to that, Shinra was happy that his gift made both dog and dog owner happy.

"I'm glad he did. Psyche can now lay there comfortably next to me while I'm working." He said, following the Dullahan out of the apartment with Psyche walking next to him. "Thank you, Celty. I didn't think I'd be able to handle having a dog. All things considered. But...he's helped me a lot in the past few days. More then what i expected. So, thank you." If Celty could smile, he was sure she would be.

Psyche barked, tail wagging excitedly as he looked between the Dullahan and his owner. Izaya smiled, ruffling the top of the dog's head.

"Thank you to, Psyche. Such a good boy."


End file.
